Gertie
Gertie is one of the two secondary antagonists of the 2016 film Ice Age: Collision Course. She is a female Dakotaraptor who is Gavin's daughter, henchwoman and oldest child and Roger's older sister. She was voiced by . Appearance Gertie is a Dakotaraptor who has the same appearance as her father and her brother as all three of them have red feathers, orange eyes, blue scales, a white underbelly and a black beak. Gertie also appears to be overweight. History Gertie was the oldest out of the two eggs that were hatched to Gavin and his wife. Since then, they made a living by stealing the eggs of other dinosaurs, but at some point, they encountered Buck the weasel, who began interfering with their plans by stealing back the eggs. When Buck discovered that an asteroid was coming to cause a mass extinction, she goes along with his father's plan to keep him and his friends from diverting it as a means of revenge, believing they'll be safe by flying above the destruction, though her brother is reluctant about it. After many failed attempts, the finally manage to delay Buck's plan, only to realize that they will not survive the upcoming destruction, causing Gertie to panic and agree with her brother to help stop the asteroid. After diverting asteroid, she and her family attend Peaches' wedding. Personality Gertie is strong, independent and used to be evil, mean and vengeful. She also loves her father and likes to help her family. Unlike her brother, Roger, Gertie is ferocious and she enjoys helping her father's evil plans. She can also act mean when she picks on her brother as she sees him as almost useless like her father does. She, alongside her father, both want revenge on Buck, but in the end of the film, Gertie reforms and she, along with her brother convinced their father to not kill Buck and help save the Earth. Gertie is cowardly at some occasions, such as when Granny was climbing on Gertie causing her to scream. She also freaks out about going extinct, which was the very reason she reforms. Trivia *Gertie is the only female Dakotaraptor to appear in the 5th film, as her father, Gavin and her brother, Roger are both males, and her mother was not seen in the film. Links *Gertie on the Heroes Wiki. Gallery Dino Birds and Triceratops.png|Gertie, with her father and her brother, stealing an egg from a triceratops Gavin, Gertie, and Roger looking at something off a cliff.png|Gavin, Roger and Gertie watch Granny fall Dino-Birds about to eat Buck.png|The dino-birds attempting to eat Buck Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Buck, and Baby Triceratops egg.png|But fail Roger, Gavin and Gertie screenshot.jpg Stop acting like a parakeet.jpg|Gertie choking her brother Dino-Birds shocked.png|The dino-birds getting an electroshock Gavin, Gertie and Roger freaked out.png|The dino-birds freaking out Gavin Gertie and Roger flying.jpg|The dino-bird trio helping Buck stop the asteroid as they reformed Dino-Birds and Buck looking at stone.png|Gavin, Gertie and Roger watching the meteor fall down The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png Dino-Birds dancing with Crash and Eddie.png|The dino-birds dancing at Peaches' wedding Angel_Gertie.png|Gertie as an angel Time_for_what_-_Gertie.png Gertie_roaring.jpg|Gertie roaring Gertie_screaming.png|Gertie screaming as she gets worried about going extinct Navigation Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Predator Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Redeemed Category:Animals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Vengeful